Gestrandet (Mitschreib-RPG)
__PLUS_LINK__ : Gestrandet >> Abstimmung über die Crew >> Zwerge und Gnome >> Klopfen, kratzen, oben bleiben >> Vollgasbremsen und nicht den Gnom vergessen >> Algengrütze und unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen >> Füttern, schauen, Vertrauen bauen Letzte Aktualisierung: . . Was das hier ist Dies ist ein Experiment in Form eines Mitschreib-RPGs. Ziel dessen ist, gemeinsam ein RPG zu beschreiben und Spaß zu haben. Das RPG sollte Elemente aus der World of Warcraft enthalten, muss sich aber nicht sklavisch an den WoW-Hintergrund halten. Selbstverständlich kommt kein RPG ohne Regeln aus. Darum gilt: * Der Fortgang des RPGs wird durch Abstimmung unterhalb der jeweiligen Szenenbeschreibung entschieden. (bitte kennzeichnet eure Wahl immer mit vier Tilden ~~~~, so das man sehen kann wer eigentlich mitschreibt) * Die Abstimmung ist beendet, sobald sich jemand schriftlich äußert, den Ausgang der bisherigen Abstimmung zu beschreiben. (sich schriftlich bereitzuerklären die nächste Szene zu beschreiben soll verhindern dass mehrere Leute zeitgleich einen Text aufsetzen und sich unnötig Arbeit machen) * Wer den Ausgang einer Szene beschreibt, muss für den Erhalt des Fortgangs des Spiels Optionen aufzählen, über die wieder abgestimmt werden kann. * Vor der Beschreibung der Szene sollte der Buchstabe stehen der vorher gewählt wurde. * Mitspieler können zusätzliche Optionen vorschlagen. (darum sollte der Form halber unter den vorgegebenen Optionen auch immer eine sein, die „irgend was anderes“ o.ä. lautet) Eine solch vorgeschlagene Option, hat automatisch die Stimme dessen, der sie vorschlug. * Es ist möglich für mehrere Optionen zu stimmen. * Es ist möglich für die Fortschreibung der Geschichte mehrere Optionen zusammenzufassen. (wenn drei Mitspieler "A" wählen, zwei Mitspieler "B" wählen und einer "A" und "B" wählt, kann man ruhig eine Szene beschreiben, die auf beide Optionen Bezug nimmt) Ein Beispiel Die Gruppe aus Spähern sieht in der Ferne eine seltsam anmutende uhrwerkartige Maschine auf drei Beinen, die sich langsam durch den Wald frisst. Was wollt ihr tun? A) langsam heranschleichen und weiter beobachten B) versuchen das Ding mit Brandpfeilen anzuzünden C) vor die Maschine treten und ihr zuwinken um zu prüfen ob sich Leute darin befinden D) irgendwas anderes machen *''Buttershy 22:20 18. Sep.2011 (UTC): Ich bin für "A"'' *''Grungol 24:00 19. Jan 2012 (UTC): Ne ist doch doof. Die holzt den Wald ab, wir müssen sie aufhalten. "B"!!!!'' *''Base 03:30 12. Feb 2012 (UTC): Wir wissen doch gar nicht was da los ist. Ein paar der Späher sollen beobachten und die anderen geben sich zu erkennen und versuchen zu grüßen. "A" und "C" also.'' *''Anna 06:00 13. Feb 2012 (UTC): Bloß nicht die Gruppe aufspalten. Dann lieber doch geschlossen beobachten. "A" darum.'' *''Base 03:40 14. Feb 2012 (UTC): Ich hab ne Idee. Werd weiterschreiben.'' (A) Als ihr euch langsam heranschleicht wird das Rattern der Maschine lauter und lauter. Die Späher sehen wie sie einen Baum nach dem anderen in sich hinein frisst. Als die Maschine schon fast die Bäume ausreist die euch Deckung geben kann einer der Späher etwas im oberen Teil der Maschine ausmachen. Offenbar sitzen Gnome in dem verrückten Gefährt. Wollt ihr: A) weiter zuschauen wie die Gnome euren Wald zerstören? B) euch zu erkennen geben? C) versuchen an der Maschine empor zu klettern und sie entern? D) es doch noch mit den Brandpfeilen versuchen? E) Irgendwas anderes tun? *''Buttershy 22:20 18. Jan.2012 (UTC): "E" - Die sollen lieber zurück zum Dorf und Verstärkung holen.'' *''Grungol 24:00 19. Jan 2012 (UTC): Verstärkung wär gut. Aber lieber nur einen Späher schicken und die anderen können solang mit den Gnomen verhandeln. "B" und "E"'' *''Anna 06:00 13. Feb 2012 (UTC): "F" Die sollen lieber Seile nehmen und der Maschine ein Bein stellen.'' Ich hoffe das Beispiel vermittelt wie die Sache ungefähr vonstatten gehen sollte. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, stellt diese einfach auf der Diskussionsseite. Gestrandet Im folgenden Mitschreib-RPG soll es um eine Gruppe schiffbrüchiger Entdecker gehen, die fernab der Heimat ein neues Land erkunden und dort siedeln müssen, um womöglich irgendwann mit einem neuen Schiff und Schätzen (welcher Art diese auch immer sind) in die Heimat zurück zu kehren. Es stehen folgende Crews, mit rassenspezifischen Vor- und Nachteilen, zur Auswahl: A) Zwerge und Gnome Datei:Zwerge_und_Gnome.jpg Vorteile: gute Konstrukteure und Bergbauer, robust, gute Händler Nachteil: langstreckenlahm Crewzusammenstellung: Eine Hand voll zwergische Bergarbeiter, eine Hand voll Gnomenkonstrukteure, ein paar Gnomenhändler und ein dutzend Zwergische Kanoniere, zwei dutzend Matrosen. B) Nachtelfen, Worgen und Tauren Datei:Elftaureworg.jpg Vorteile: Tierempathie, Nachtsicht, heimlich, kräftig Nachteil: fortschrittsskeptisch Crewzusammenstellung: eine Hand voll Lastentauren, eine Hand voll Elfenspäher, ein paar Druiden (taurischer und elfischer Natur), eine Hand voll Worgenkrieger, ein paar Schildwachen, ein paar Taurenkrieger, zwei dutzend Matrosen. C) Menschen und Draenei Datei:Menschen_und_Draenei.jpg Vorteile: Diplomatie, gute Heiler, Kristallomantie, charismatisch Nachteil: gutgläubig Crewzusammenstellung: ein paar Lichtpriester, ein paar Kristallologen, ein paar Diplomaten, ein dutzend Armbrustschützen, eine Hand voll Draeneiwachen, zwei dutzend Matrosen. D) Orks, Trolle und Goblins Datei:Trollorkgoblin.jpg Vorteile: kräftig, Regeneration, bombige Konstrukteure, gute Händler Nachteil: undiplomatisch Crewzusammenstellung: eine Hand voll Trollkrieger, ein paar Schamanen, ein dutzend Orkkrieger, eine Hand voll Goblinkonstrukteure, ein paar Goblinhändler, zwei dutzend Matrosen. E) Blutelfen und Untote Datei:Bloodelfundead.jpg Vorteile: gute Magier, sexy, Giftimmun, gute Wissenschaftler Nachteil: böse Aura Crewzusammenstellung: eine Hand voll Magier, eine Hand voll Blutelfenwachen, eine Hand voll Ghularbeiter, ein paar verrückte Wissenschaftler, eine Hand voll Gedankensklaven, zwei dutzend Matrosen. F) Irgendeine Crew die ihr euch selbst ausdenkt. Vorteile: ??? Nachteil: ??? Abstimmung über die Crew *''Mitspieler J: Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden !'' Ich bin für alles. ''( Jiltanith (Diskussion) 12:58, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ) *Mitspieler Rasati: ''Ich stimme entweder für A.) Gnome/Zwerge oder E.) Verlassene/Blutelfen. : Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 02:53, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Persönlich würde ich den Erfolg der Crew ungern abhängig machen von "'einem Schamanen / 'einem '''Druiden", daher fallen Hordenmix oder die Nachtelfen für mich flach. Nicht das denen was zustößt! : (Überlegungen) Menschen sind als einzige mit Diplomaten ausgestattet und dürften am leichtesten Freunde finden, sie verfügen aber weder über Arbeiter noch über Konstruktionskundige was die Bauten ohne Hilfe wackelig machen würde. Ihr Nutzen hängt stark davon ab, ob es im neuen Land Zivilisation gibt und in welchem Umfang. Fallen für mich knapp aus da oberflächlich betrachtet zu langweilig und "nett". : Die Blutelfen / Verlassenen verfügen gleich über mehrere Zauberkundige und sterben uns zumindestens was einen Teil angeht, nicht an Buschkrankheiten weg. Als Wissenschaftler können sie Mysterien und Fundstücke am ehesten entschlüsseln und ggf. verwenden. Die Reaktion etwaiger Einwohner auf untotes Gesocks wäre ein Problem, doch die Reihe an gedankensklaven lässt sich sicherlich erweitern wenn jede Diplomatie scheitert. : Die Gnome und Zwerge andererseits wären geschickter darin rasch eine Basis zu befestigen von der aus sie in Sicherheit operieren könnten. Ihre Waffentechnik ist höchstwahrscheinlich von der Durchschlagskraft hochüberlegen, jedoch sperrig und resourcenabhängig. Der langfristige Erfolg hängt davon ab die Kanoniere bewaffnet zu halten und daher vom Erzabbau. Als befestigtes Dorf wären die Händler eine Methode um die Umwelt zu uns kommen zu lassen und ggf. durch Tauschhandel wertvolles zu ergattern. Könnten wohl vergleichsweise schnell ein neues Schiff bauen mit entsprechenden Vorteilen. : *Buttershy (Diskussion) 11:04, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Gnome sind immer lustig, darum stimme ich für "A". Und dann stimm ich auch noch für "B" weil Nachtelfen dabei sind. Und für "D" stimme ich weil es den meisten Rabazamba verspricht. : Das Argument gegen die zu geringe Anzahl von Schamanen und Druiden find ich ziemlich überzeugend. Darum hab ich deren Anzahl ein bischen erhöht. Ich muss auch noch mal drauf aufmerksam machen das man auch gern eine eigene Crew einbringen kann. Hab darum ein "F" an die Auswahl angefügt. : * Takicat (Diskussion) 17:27, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC): : Ich bin Buttershys Meinung! Zwerge und Gnome sind imemr witzig! Besonders wenn sie auf Bier und Motorölentzug sind hihi. Also stimme ich für A). Außerdem stimme ich für D) und E). : D) weil ich einfach ein großer Freund von Goblins bin und Orcs und Trolle sind auch immer für einen Spass gut. : E) wiederum würde ich wählen, da wie bereits erwähnt in dieser gruppe viele Magier sind und ich gerade die entstehenden diplomatischen Probleme sehr spannend fände. : *Buttershy (Diskussion) 22:39, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Ok, es sieht so aus als machten Zwerge und Gnome das Rennen. Ich werde also damit die Geschichte beginnen und nun weiterschreiben. (A) Zwerge und Gnome Die Zwerge und Gnome der "Forschungsexpedition für die experimentelle Erkundung unentdeckter Bodenschätze - Ironforge Süd" erreichen nach einem halben Jahr, zum Herbstanfang mit ihrem U-Bootbohrschiff "Nautemus Sieben" die unerforschten Gewässer der äußersten Gebiete östlich des verbotenen Meeres. Meist verlief die Reise friedlich doch heute, grad als es einmal ein besonders schlimmer Tag auf See ist, kommt das Boot durch verwirbelte Magnetfeldlinien und dem schweren Sturm vom vorberechneten Kurs ab. Weiterhin müsst ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch feststellen, dass sich Eisenfressende Algen an der äußeren Hülle eures Schiffs zu schaffen gemacht haben. Zu eurem Glück kann allerdings der Ausguck am Horizont einen Streifen Land ausmachen. Die genau Entfernung und Größe lässt sich kaum abschätzen. Noch ist das Boot über Wasser, was wollt ihr tun? A) Abtauchen um die unruhige See hinter euch zu lassen. Dann die Insel ansteuern. B) Lieber oben bleiben und so sicher gehen dass die vermeintliche Landmasse auch weiterhin angesteuert wird und ihr nicht wieder vom Kurs abkommt. C) Erst mal nen Gnom rausschicken und ne Probe der Eisenfressenden Algen nehmen lassen. Die muss man untersuchen damit man sich vor ihnen schützen kann! D) Das Schiff auf von innen her mit Hammer und Gehör auf Strukturschäden abklopfen. E) Irgendwas anderes tun. *Jiltanith (Diskussion) 06:30, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC): C) und A) - Erstmal brauchen wir eine Probe, untersuchen können wir sie dann unterwegs. Und dann abtauchen - dafür ist die Nautemus Sieben schliesslich ein U-Boot! *Buttershy (Diskussion) 13:13, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Ich bin ebenfalls für C) am besten schickt man einen Matrosengnom raus, der kann sich an Deck noch am besten behaupten. Dann aber lieber nicht abtauchen sondern das Boot untersuchen, also D). Wenns angefressen abtaucht, taucht es womöglich für immer. *Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 17:23, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin für ein krisensicheres B.) und D.) Es ist ein schlimmer Tag auf See und ich bin dafür erstmal keine Zeit zu verlieren bis das Boot anlandet. Die tollen Algen wären sicher nützlich, aber das wäre ein vergleichsweise heiles Uboot auch. Wir sind ja erstmal für die Bodenschätze hier und nicht für Bodenschätzefressendes Grünzeug. *Takicat (Diskussion) 16:52, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Vor allem Anderen E)! Denn zuersteinmal sollten wir klären welcher Depp uns überhaupt vom Kurs ab und in diesen Sturm hinein gebracht hat! Und da dies ganz sicher ein Gnom war, haben wir dann auch gleich den "Freiwilligen", der rausgeht um im Sturm ein paar Proben der Eisenfresseralgen vom Rumpf zu kratzen ( C) ). Derweil sollten ein paar geschickte (und sanfte) Zwerge (sachte) das innere des Schiffes abklopfen während ein paar (nicht taube) Ohren auf Strukturschäden prüfen ( D) ). Und unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Navigator und Steuermann nicht ein und derselbe Gnom sind (Dieser also nicht gerade draußen an Deck ist, schreiend und mit den Armen rudernd nach Halt ringt, während er mit Wellen, Regen, kräftigem Schaukeln und ätzenden Algen kämpft), sollten wir versuchen die vermeintlich sichere Landmasse zu erreichen (B) ). *Buttershy (Diskussion) 10:37, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Werd weiter schreiben. (DCB) Klopfen, kratzen, oben bleiben Die Gnome der Nautemus diskutieren heftig, während die Zwerge brummelig Seemannsflüche in ihren Bart nuscheln. An Bord bricht beinahe so etwas ähnliches wie Panik aus, aber nur bei einem einzelnen unglückseeligen Gnom, der sich in der Diskussion darüber, wer für die Katastrophe verantwortlich ist, nicht durchsetzen konnte. Einen Augenblick später sieht man die arme Gestalt in einem Taucheranzug angeleint die Leiter zum Ausguck hinauf steigen. Währenddessen machen sich ein paar Zwerge daran die wichtigsten Elemente des Tauchboorbootes mit ihren Hämmern abzuklopfen, doch wird schnell klar dass die See viel zu stürmisch für eine solche Untersuchung ist, man müsste tauchen um genügend Ruhe zu haben. Einige Zwerge lassen trotzdem nichts unversucht und hämmern einfach ein bischen stärker um die Töne doch noch zu hören. Und tatsächlich, ein paar Minuten später wird eine Schwachstelle offenbar die dem zuständigen Matrosenzwerg glatt eine, durch einen Wasserstrahl getriebene, Niete gegen den Dickschädel haut. Plötzlich sind alle in heller Aufregung und während der getroffene Zwerg versucht, das Loch mit seinen Händen zuzupressen, treffen andere im Boot eine Entscheidung. Ihr werdet: A) Jetzt aber alles auf den Motor geben, vielleicht schaft mans so noch bis zur Insel. B) Lieber die Rettunsinseln nutzen und evakuieren. C) Besser das Loch abdichten und so vorsichtig wie möglich weiter fahren. D) Den Gnom wieder reinholen, vielleicht konnte der ja aus der Nähe abschätzen, wie es ums Boot bestellt ist. E) Was völlig anderes mal wieder. *Takicat (Diskussion) 16:13, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Ohjemine, das läuft ja gar nicht gut... Also ich wäre theoretisch ja für C). Die Frage ist nur: womit? Ich meine, selbst die Bärte des besten Zwerges haben nur ein bestimmtes Aufsaugvolumen und dann müsste der betreffende Zwerg ja an Deck sprinten um sich den Bart wieder auszuwringen, was, selbst wenn derweil ein anderer Zwerg das Loch abdichtet, wahrscheinlich nicht recht funktionieren würde, allein durch den Sturm... Einen oder mehrere bärte ganz abzuschneiden scheidet natürlich völlig aus, das wäre einfach Wahnsinn! Müssen wir also tatsächlich einen Gnom seiner Kleider berauben um damit das Loch zu stopfen? Nein, ich denke das würde nur für unnötige Panik sorgen... Also stimme ich für'' 'A)!' ''volldampf voraus, Gas geben als gäbe es kein Morgen und im besten Fall noch mit vollem Karacho auf den Strand knallen! Um den Unwillen der Gnomengemeinschaft nicht zu riskieren sollte natürlich vorher der Gnom wieder reingeholt werden, also noch '''D), obwohl ich nicht glaube, das aus ihm viel an informationen herauszuholen ist, außer bibbern und fluchen. (wenn wir den Gnom draußen lassen, wäre das natürlich eine perfekte gelegenheit für ihn das Wasserskifahren zu erfinden, aber ob er in dieser Situation so geistesgegenwärtig ist wage ich zu bezweifeln...) *Jiltanith (Diskussion) 18:18, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ohjeohjeohje! Erstmal wild durcheinander laufen, dann brüllen, dass der Gnom sofort reinkommensoll, also''' D) damit wir richtig Gas geben können zu der Insel. Volldampf! Richtig mit Schwung auf den Strand, falls es Sand ist. Das Loch können wir nach dem Sturm viel besser wieder ganz machen. Ähm wenn es kein Sand sein sollte... ach egal. *Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 18:41, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) '' --> '' D.) + C.)''' Da wir weiterhin auf Sicht fahren, wissen wir nicht was unter Wasser vor sich geht. Eine unbekannte Insel hat sicherlich auch Riffs und Formationen gegen die man geschleudert werden kann. Und überhaupt muss hier mal wieder Ruhe ins Schiff. Nur weil ein Zwerg mal Wasser abbekommt! Korken rein. Gnom reinholen und Einschätzung der umgebung erfragen. Dann stetig Kurs auf Land zu! Falls Gnom nacktgefressen von gierigen Algen, c.) durch a.) ersetzen und Panik wieder einleiten. *Buttershy (Diskussion) 12:57, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC): Ok, wir haben (bei nur drei Leuten die abegestimmt haben ist das erstaunlich)jetzt drei mal (D) zwei mal (A) und und zwei mal ©. Volldampf steht gegen Vorsicht und der Gnom wird auf jeden Fall zurück geholt. Ich schreib mal weiter. (ACD)Vollgasbremsen und nicht den Gnom vergessen Mit allen Mitteln versucht man auf der Nautemus das Richtige zu tun. Dies bedeutet dass eine Gruppe Zwerge und Gnome sich daran macht das Loch abzudichten, während eine andere Gruppe erst einmal dafür sorgt das der Außengnom wieder reingeholt wird. Geschwind rennt der diensthabende Kommunikationsoffizier zum Sprachrohr und schreit dem Proben-Gnom zu, dass er seine dicken Füsse ins Boot zurück zu bringen hat. Zwei andere öffnen die Oberluke um den Gnom in dem behäbigen Taucheranzug herein zu bringen. Einen Moment später klatscht es laut und man sieht die besagten Gnome unter einem über und über mit Algen und Seetang übersähten Taucheranzug liegen. Wahrscheinlich Stress und Schmerzbedingt schreit darauf einer der beiden "ES IST DIE LEEEEEBRAAA!!!", was einen Moment Stille, (selbst das Meer ist nicht zu hören) nach sich zieht und dann eine echte Massenpanik auslöst. In ihrem Sinn dafür, eine Gefahr noch gefährlicher zu machen, fahren die Gnome die Maschinen hoch, während die Zwerge noch das Loch korken. Das Boot macht einen Satz nach vorn und der Korken schießt gleichsam, von einem erneuten Wasserstrahl getrieben gegen den zuständigen Zwergenkopf. Von außen sieht man das Boot krachend über die Wellen hüpfen, Meter für Meter ohne das in der Panik auch nur ein einziger Sichtgnom auf seinem Posten stünde, als sich schließlich laut krachend bewahrheitet, was alle ahnten aber niemand Zeit hatte auszusprechen. Die unbekannte Landmasse hat nicht nur Sandstrand! Nach dem lauten Geräusch scheint das Boot nun irgendwie manövrierunfähig. Der Tiefenmesser zeigt zwei Meter über dem Meeresboden an und ein Riss zieht sich der Länge nach durch die Nautemus die dadurch immermal wieder von Wellenwasser ausgespült wird. Der Rumpf scheint sich bei dem wilden Wellenritt zudem verzogen zu haben, so dass das einzig grade Teil an dem Boot der Bohrkopf sein dürfte. Aber immerhin ist es noch ein Boot und der derzeitigen Lage noch immer recht stabil. Wollt ihr nun: A) draußen die Lage checken? (Boot sichern so weit es geht, vielleicht Algen abkratzen etc.) B) drinnen abwarten bis der Sturm vorbei ist? C) Den Außengnom untersuchen? D) Irgendwas anderes tun. E) Erstmal für Ruhe auf dem Schiff sorgen und den Lepra-Paniker bestrafen. *Jiltanith (Diskussion) 07:37, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Autsch! Das naheliegenste zuerst: zerren wir den Aussergnom aus seinem Anzug und fragen ihn, was er gesehn hat ( C) ), während irgendwer mal schaut, ob das Periskop noch funktioniert oder ob wir ein Bullauge haben, durch das man etwas besser danch draussen sehen kann. *Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 01:35, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) E.) und in der Konsequenz C.) ! Mit was für Wahnsinnigen Meuterern sind wir nur unterwegs? Erstmal wird der panikverursachende Gnom hervorgezogen und mit einer Ohrfeige zur Rechenschaft gewzungen. Danach wird alles daran gesetzt die Panik an Bord einzudämmen. Dies geschieht durch sofortige Durchsagen und Berufung auf die hoffentlich disziplinierteren Kanoniere. Die nautimus ist doch kein Zirkus! Zusätzlich wird der tatsächliche zustand des Aussengnomes in Erfahrung gebracht (C.), gefolgt von der sicherstellung der Algen in gefäße. *Buttershy (Diskussion) 13:29, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC): (A) und © Rausgehen ist zwar gefährlich, aber drinnen bleiben und hoffen das alles hält ist auch doof. *Takicat (Diskussion) 16:47, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC): (B) und © wären meine Wahl. Wer weiß schon wo genau wir gelandet sind und welch grässliche Schrecken uns draußen erwarten... Nein zuerst müssen wir einmal für Ruhe sorgen und uns sammeln. Was also wahrscheinlich heißen wird, dass die Zwerge ihre Bier und alkoholhaltigen Überlebens-/Notfallbestände kontrollieren, während die Gnome einfach weiter panisch Knöpfe und Tasten drücken, Hebel heben und Schalter schalten. Die, für die keine Dinge zum dran-rum-spielen bleiben werden wohl weiter panisch durch das Schiff rennen und früher oder später gegen Wände, Türen oder sonstige Bestandteile des Schiffes rennen und danach entweder zu bewusstlos umkippen, oder (dank kognitiver Neukallibrierung) wieder zu Sinnen kommen und langsam aber sicher den Rest der Crew beruhigen. In der daraufvolgenden Ruhe sollte man dann auch mal nach dem angeblich Lebrakranken schauen. *Buttershy (Diskussion) 15:12, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC): werd weiterschreiben ©Algengrütze und unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen Ein paar der Zwerge trauen sich an den vermeintlichen Lepragnom heran, zerren zunächst die zwei Unglücklichen heraus die unter diesem begraben wurden und wischen sodann vorsichtig - natürlich mit Handschuhen - die Algen und das Grünzeug vom Sichtfenster des Anzugs des Außengnoms. Das erste was dabei auffällt ist das angegriffene Eisen an den Metalldichtungen und das der Anzug einen Riss quer über die Vorderseite hat. Offenbar ist durch diesen Riss Wasser und auch Algengrütze hinein geflossen und es scheint nicht unmöglich dass der Gnom davon etwas geschluckt hat. Seine Haut wirkt tatsächlich grün verfärbt und einer der wissenschaftlich versierten kommentiert das die Algen womöglich das Hämoglobin im Blut des Gnomes gefressen haben könnten! Dies würd auch die nun festgestellte fehlende Atmung erklären. Zum Entsetzen aller stemmt sich der Außengnom jedoch plötzlich empor, scheinbar kommt er auch ohne Sauerstoff gut zurecht, wirkt sogar ein bischen größer und kräftiger als zuvor (vielleicht ist er aber auch nur durchs Wasser aufgedunsen) und stammelt etwas von „HUUUNGER!“. Einige der Zwerge sind sofort zur Stelle um die Aberation mit Spitzhacke und Spaten in Schach zu halten, doch begreift der Außengnom dies wohl nur als Mahlzeitangebot und greift sich einfach eines der Geräte um kurzerhand ein Stück heraus zu beißen. "Kräftiger Kiefer, kräftiger Griff", kommentiert einer der Wissenschaftsgnome. Doch was mit dem Eisenbeißer anstellen? Wollt ihr: A) Ihn ein bisschen füttern, Vertrauen aufbauen und testen inwieweit er noch der Alte ist? B) Ihn überwältigen und mit Seil festbinden? C) Versuchen ihn zu töten? Schließlich könnte er immer noch infektiös sein? D) Vor ihm wegrennen und überhaupt das Algeninfizierte Boot so schnell wie möglich verlassen? E) Irgendwas anderes tun? *Takicat (Diskussion) 15:49, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC): Also nein D) scheidet definitiv aus! Draußen tobt immerhin immer noch der Sturm. Wenn schon dann den Metallfresser rauswerfen, mit so viel Metall im Körper wird er vielleicht vom Blitz getroffen und wir haben Ruhe! Also E) Alternativ wäre ich allerdings auch für A). So ein Metallzombie ist, wenn schon nicht nützlich, doch zumindest ein witziger Begleiter! Und während wir auf der Insel festsitzen haben die Chemiker und Biologen wenigstens was zu tun. Außerdem könnte man ihn sicher doch nochmal brauchen undvielleicht ist er ja sogar noch ein wenig er selbst... was immer das bei einem Gnom genau heißen mag... im Notfall kann man ihn auch noch später fesseln. *Jiltanith (Diskussion) 13:50, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Er hat Hunger. Hat er doch gesagt. Füttern wir ihn! Lieber frisst er ein paar Kochtöpfe, weil sonst beisst er vielleicht noch ein Loch ins Schiff! *Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 18:40, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) A.) und E.) wobei E.) bedeutet jede Gefahr durch das algenzeug zu minimieren. Also erstmal die vorhandenen Proben sicherstellen in gläsern mit meerwasser und erkundungen anstellen wieviel von dem zeug sich noch am Schiff befindet. Im Falle einer Flucht vom schiff wäre es nicht schlecht zu wissen wo die Grütze sich befindet und ob es noch einen Pfad gibt über den man entkommen kann. Kurz WO sind algen? und sofern sichtbar. Wegpacken! mit Handschuhen! *Buttershy (Diskussion) 14:21, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC): Wir sind uns viel zu einig. Bin nämlich auch für (A) *Buttershy (Diskussion) 15:31, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC): und jetzt schreib ich weiter falls sonst niemand mag. (A) Füttern, schauen, Vertrauen bauen Hektisch suchen einige der Gnome und Zwerge Töpfe, Essbesteck und unnützes Metallgerümpel zusammen, um es dem Eisenbeißergnom darzubieten. Dieser grabscht behende nach den leckeren Snacks und stopft sich alles mampfend zwischen die Backen. Es knirscht und kracht als die Zähne übers Metall schaben und die Algen im Mund des Gnoms ihr übriges tun. Derweil, durch die Ablenkung geschützt, finden sich andere Gnome, die dafür sorgen, dass die restlichen Algen vom Anzug des Eisenbeißers und dem Schiffsboden entfernt werden. Als alles sicher für weitere Forschung verwahrt ist, fängt einer der Gnome an, den verwandelten Artgenossen nach Namen, Dienstgrad und Aufgaben zu fragen. Dieser gibt tatsächlich, wenn auch etwas verzögert, Auskunft und wird darauf sogleich von seinem Posten entbunden und in den Bereich "Soezialkommando und Forschungssubjekt" versetzt. Nach einiger Zeit des langsamen Gesprächs klart auch endlich das Wetter auf und man kann nun deutlich die Risse und Beschädigungen im Rumpf des Bootes sehen. Die Sonne scheint durch diese herein und der Ausguck ruft durchs Boot das die Algen an der Außenhaut verdorrten. Offenbar ist das Zeug lichtempfindlich. Weiterhin kann der Ausguck einen weißen, ziemlich langen Strand zur Linken ausmachen. Rechts neben dem Boot ziehen sich dagegen schroffe Felsen und eine Klippenlandschaft entlang. Nur ein paar Meter weiter links und die Landung wäre wohl sehr viel weicher geworden. Allerdings scheint die Klippenlandschaft beim zweiten Hinsehen von Höhleneingängen durchzogen zu sein. Für Zwerge also nicht uninteressant. Hinter dem Strand zieht sich wiederum ein tropisch anmutender Urwald empor, der selbst wieder an an einem ziemlich hohen Berg endet. Die Gnome vermuten, dass sie auf einer Insel gestrandet sind, die Zwerge tippen dagegen auf eine Landzunge. Rausfinden könnt ihr es nur, indem ihr das Land erkundet. Ihr werdet also: A) versuchen den Strand erreichen und dort ein Lager aufschlagen. B) Lieber versuchen die Klippen zu erreichen und dort ein Lager in den Höhlen errichten. C) Das Boot an Ort und stelle lassen und es einfach nur vertauen. Vielleicht kriegt mans ja später wieder hin. D) Versuchen das Boot zu zerlegen um Ersatzteile und Geräte für Grabungen und ähnliches zu erhalten. E) Mal wieder was ganz anderes machen. *Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 19:23, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) A.) und E.) endlich mal ein paar positive Entwicklungen! Die Höhlen sind sicher interessant, aber durch die Strandnähe werden die uns bei Flut nur von Algen ausgespült, Nein. wir sehen zu das wir an den Strand kommen und zwar Flutsicher! ich würd auch ungern mit der Nautimus noch weiter durch die Felsspitzen fahren. Unseren Experimentiergnom möchte ich auch erstmal vor direktem Sonnenlicht schützen bis anständige Experiment-bedingungen vorliegen. Nicht das uns der uns zusammendörrt. *Takicat (Diskussion) 22:09, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC): Ich bin ebenso für A) und E). Der Strand ist vielleicht offener und damit ist man leichter angreifbar, doch bietet er auch leichteren Zugang zu Nahrung Holz und einen Weg ins Landesinnere. Außerdem sind Sandstrände einfach toll! Unser neu versetzter Gnom sollte derweil dringend bei Laune gehalten werden, er kann den Strand ja nach Metall absuchen oder sowas, während ein paar Axtvirtuosen der Zwerge sich dem Wald nähern sollten um etwas Holz zu sammeln, das werden wir sicher noch brauchen. Die restlichen Gnome denke ich können an dem Schiff sicher noch das ein oder andere retten. *Buttershy (Diskussion) 12:47, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC): (D) Wo wir anlanden ist mir schnuppe, aber da das Boot halb aufgeschlitzt zwischen zwei Felsen hängt, sollte man dafür Sorge tragen, das meiste davon zu bergen. Ansonsten schaut man vielleicht vom Strand zurück zur Nautemus die grad leckgeschlagen von Flut und Wellen in die Tiefe gerissen wird. *Jiltanith (Diskussion) 17:13, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC): A) Jetzt erstmal festen Boden unter die Füsse bekommen. Wenn es irgendwie geht, sollten wir versuchen, unser Gefährt auf den Strand zu bekommen, dann haben wir ein Dach über den Kopf. Vielleicht ist es erstmal besser, den Eisenfressergnom vor Sonne zu schützen, aber das werden später noch interssante Experimente, ihn zu sonnen! Jiltanith (Diskussion) 06:07, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich schätze, man kann das hier als Abgeschlossen betrachten - es steht aber jedem frei, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen, dazu sei auch jeder eingeladen ! Kategorie:Spielergeschichten Kategorie:Projekte Kategorie:Abgeschlossene Events